Sweet Home
Sweet Home is a featured thriller webtoon created by Youngchan Hwang and Carnby Kim. It features a young boy who moves into his new apartment to find the world has gone full apocalyptic with a strange disease called monsterization. Synopsis After an unexpected family tragedy, a reclusive high school student is forced to leave his home -- only to face something much scarier: a reality where monsters are trying to wipe out humanity. Now he must fight alongside a handful of reluctant heroes to try and save the world before it’s too late. Characters The following information contains SPOILERS. Read it at your own risk. Hyun Cha Status: Alive The main character of the story. An isolated, lonely teenager who is forced to move when his family dies in a traffic accident. He is eighteen years old and stopped going to high school due to unknown reasons. He spends his time trolling and tricking on internet, as well as playing various RPGs. He sold his old house and moved into Green Home apartments (room 1410) because the money left by his deceased family was insufficient for him to survive as an isolated person. He then proceeds to choose October 25th as the to date to commit suicide after watching the last episode of his favourite series Maria From the Sky! After the apocalypse breaks out, he shows early symptoms of monsterization such as nosebleed and fainting. He is left in a coma during two days, only to discover the current situation of the world. Throughout the story, he seems to have a hidden obsession with being the hero that involves his past, desire used by his inner monster as a temptation. However, he managed to avoid turning into a monster by discovering its deception. Jisu Status: Alive A girl who recently moved into Green Home apartments (room 1510) the same day as Hyun. She is a bass player, and she normally annoys neighbours with her instrument, thing which she deeply regrets. When the apocalypse breaks out, she is almost attacked by Wendigo. Then, she helps to keep guard to a fainted Hyun along with Wook. When she gets tired of not knowing what is going on, she goes to check what is happening and encounters Jayhun. She seemed to have been in love with a boy named Haerang. Jayhun Status: Dead A Korean teacher who is also a devout Christian. He lives in room 1506, and is referred by Jisu as gentle and good looking. After the apocalypse, he goes out to help people with his sword. It is later revealed that he cut "Half-cut head"'s head. In episode 63, after trying to save Eun Lee from the monsterized security guard he's knocked to the ground without anything to defend himself. With his shield destroyed and sword out of reach, he is killed by the security guard. Security Guard (Mr. Kim) Status: Monsterized Then Killed The security guard of the apartment complex Hyun Cha lives in. He was seen in the first chapter when Hyun was moving into his apartment and also in a flashback of Jisu's move into the apartment. He is a very friendly man, but also claims that he isn't treated very well by other people; we can assume his desire is respect. He had a nosebleed (ch 1) and disappeared once the apocalypse began, so we can also assume he turned into a monster. He reappears in episode 60 equipped with a weed wacker. He appears human as he is revealed from the elevator doors, however, it's quickly revealed he's been monsterized. His desire is revealed to kill all of the Green Home residents. Wook Pyeon Status: Alive He is referred to as "Mr. Mobster" by almost everyone in the building. He is fierce-looking and he appears to have a gangster manner. However, he calls himself a "good fella". When the apocalypse broke out, he encountered Hyun who was sacred from some noises, he threatened Hyun. He then checks what caused the sounds only to find a confused Jisu. He commends Jisu watching Hyun while he goes to see what happened. He is part of the Helping Squad. Eun Lee Status: Alive A young girl, who is Hyuk's little sister. She is quite childlike and even a liar. She is part of the Helping Squad. She secretly smokes daily. She has a crush on Hyun. Hyuk Lee Status: Alive A young boy, who is Eun's big brother. He is carefree but rather smart. He maintained a chat with Hyun throught internet with the nickname of "crewcrew". He is part of the Helping Squad. Dusik Hahn Status: Alive A intimidating man who looks to be in his 30s or 40s. He is slightly overweight but still muscular, and sits in a wheelchair due to his missing left leg. During Hyun's encounter with "Eyeball", he lent a helping hand by shooting its neck off, saving Hyun. Sook Status: Alive Sook father Status: Dead Falling floor 12 (ch 14:ep13) Yeong Status: Alive Mr. Glasses Status: Dead Mr.Glasses, Wook, Hyuk, Eun and umnamed survivor start cleaning 1st-5th floor.....(ch 13: ep 12)...Tentacles killed Mr. Glasses (ch 38: ep37)... Seok Kim Status: Monsterized Then Killed Jay Ryu Status: Alive Seon Ahn Status: Alive Hyein Son Status: Alive Myeong-Ja Lim Status: Monsterized alive ...Myeong-Ja turng giant red baby... Monsters "Wendigo"/ Hungry Status: Dead Its real name is unknown. Its arms are long deformed claws that appear to have lost their skin. Its face is in the middle of disfigurement. In spite of not having too much time to show its abilities, it seemed to have superhuman strength when she nearly broke Jisu's door. It's revealed her body is found near the Apartment and was now consumed by Half-Head. Also she ate her fucking cat "A... AH... SOM ...THI... TO... E EAT ...?" -"Wendigo". She was the girl next door to Hyun. She wanted to be an actress and we see her talking to her mother about it. It seemed that her current manager had forced her to follow a strict diet, a matter of which she constantly complained about. As a result, her inner monster could have offered her to eat everything she wanted to without getting overweight. She throws itself from the window of the 15th floor. Later in another episode, she still appears lying on the floor despite having been there for days. This could indicate that, if the monsterization is not completed, the infected human can die along with their inner monster. "Half-cut head" / No Eyes Status: Dead Its real name is unknown. Its shirt appears to be ripped like half of its chest skin. In later episodes, it is discovered that the one who cut its face was Jayhun with his sword. It is very sensitive to sound now that its head got cut, and it has the ability to stretch its arms and extend lethal spikes out of them. "AARR... YOU... ...THE...RE?" -"Half-cut head" Its human identity is unknown. "Tongue" Status: dead Its real name is unknown. It still wears human clothes. It is taller than a human and it's face looks like it has been stretched vertically. When it encountered humans, it ripped its throat and grew a long tube-like tongue with the ability to suck human organs. Its human identity is unknown. ...Muscles beat and eat Tongue...(ch 70:ep 69) "Eyeball" Status: Alive Its real name is unknown. It still wears human clothes. Several eyes had appeared on its head and its ears, mouth, and nose are gone. Its neck can stretch to stalk other people. At first, it only observed people who lived in the apartments, but when Hyun attacked and hurt it, it evolves and more eyes appear along with a mouth with sharp teeth. It's head is shot off by an adult with a man-made gun. Its human identity is unknown. "Muscles" Status: Alive Its real name is unknown. It originally appeared as a giant, white, muscular man; being greatly larger than a regular human - let alone a body builder, which is what it appears to have originally been. However, after being defeated, it evolves and becomes larger with red skin. Its human identity is unknown. However, it can be guessed that his desire was to become more buff. "Slime" Status: Unknown Its real name is unknown. Its desire is presumed to be to stay out of sight in the apocalypse. It is seen only in one episode so far when Hyun comes to rescue the two young kids who were short on food. Its human identity is unknown. But it has an ability similar to the half head monster, except it can drown its prey on ground by strangling their head with slime. "Tentacles" Status: Alive Real identity unknown. Its appearance is man wearing a suit with a swarm of tentacles growing out its back. It uses these tentacles to walk. Possible desire is to survive. In episode 49 the tentacles changed to legs that closes resembles the legs of a spider. After getting spooked, It jumps down one of the elevator shafts that was broken. "Mr. 705" Status: Dead Real Identity is unknown, its appearance is a extremely muscular three-eyed monster. Its desire is confirmed to be extremely fast, as he was jealous of his friend, who he murdered while he was human. He has also lost the ability to smell through monsterization due to his desire of not wanting to smell his friend's corpse. It appears to be sadistic as it enjoys strangling Yuri, with Pyeon noting this. It tried to kill Hyun but failed as Hyun managed to outsmart him with a thin rope with simmer to knock it out. "Long hand" Status: Dead ..."HOLD... MY HAND-"Long hand"(Ch 47:ep 46) Episodes Other Related * Bastard - Same Creators Navigation Category:Webtoon Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Active Webtoons Category:Horror Category:Updates Monday